Reality x Happiness
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: "Karena realita adalah tempat kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya."—Kise Ryouta to Kagamine Rin


A~ah, baru pertama kali buat fic _crossover_, rasanya gimana gitu (‾⌣‾") Tapi coba-coba lah~

Mari kita mulai~

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagamine Rin © Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media Inc.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © Kurotori Rei**

**Warning:**

**OOC, aneh-aneh, typo(s), abal, alur kecepatan maupun kelambatan, dan lain-lain**

**Summary:**

**"Karena realita adalah tempat kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya."—Kise Ryouta**

**Character(s):**

**Kagamine Rin & Kise Ryouta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, **_**minna**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin POV

"Jadi pelajaran kita tentang hari ini adalah …"

Huh, membosankan. Pelajaran Megurine Luka-sensei memang membosankan. Kata 'teman'ku pelajaran Megurine Luka-sensei sangat seru? Apanya?

"Hei, Rin-chan. Ayo kita ke kantin." kata seorang 'teman'ku yang berambut _magenta_, kalau tidak salah namanya Kasane Teto. Aku langsung menolaknya, "Maaf, aku sedang tidak lapar hari ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan. Dah," katanya lalu segera pergi dari hadapanku. Hah, baguslah. Aku muak melihat sandiwara palsumu itu Kasane Teto.

Oh ya, apa kalian tahu kenapa aku mengutipkan tanda 'teman'? Karena mereka semua hanya berpura-pura menjadi temanku. Cih, aku muak. Mereka mendekatiku gara-gara aku pintar saja, mereka hanya cari muka denganku saja. Untuk apa berteman? Dunia ini kejam, tidak ada yang baik.

KRIINGG!

Akhirnya setelah 5 jam berlalu, lonceng berbunyi tanda murid-murid sudah boleh pulang. Aku langsung membawa tasku dan segera pergi dari sekolah brengsek ini. Kalau saja aku sudah sangat pintar, pasti aku tidak sudi untuk bersekolah lagi. Tapi karena aku masih belum terlalu pintar, ya aku terpaksa masih bersekolah.

Di sepanjang jalanku aku melihat banyak orang-orang yang tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya. Hah, aku sudah terlalu sering melihat kejadian seperti ini, palingan mereka hanya berteman gara-gara teman mereka ada kelebihan sesuatu. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya, tidak ada orang baik! Semuanya orang jahat!

BRUK!

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menabrakku, kulihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah seperti warna rambutku dan beriris senada. Dan segera kulihat pakaianku, ada bekas es krim di sana.

"Wa—waa?! K—kau t—tidak apa-apa_-ssu_?! Ma—maafkan aku! Akan aku ganti pakaianmu!" teriak laki-laki tersebut dengan heboh. Hm, apa maunya laki-laki ini sih?

"Tidak perlu. Kotoran seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku." jawabku ketus. Ayolah, aku menginginkan laki-laki kuning di hadapanku ini segera pergi, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan dia lama-lama. Baru saja aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi, tiba-tiba laki-laki kuning ini menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"T—tidak bisa_-ssu_! Aku jadi tidak enak, aku akan membelikan pakaian baru untuk menggantikan pakaianmu dari bekas es krimku. Ayo!" Dengan cepat laki-laki itu menarik tanganku dan berlari dengan cepat. Aku hanya pasrah saja, aku tidak bisa melawan karena tenaganya terlalu besar.

_Dasar laki-laki kuning aneh__…_ batinku sambil melihat ke arah laki-laki kuning tadi yang sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setelah itu kami sampai di sebuah butik pakaian, aku melihat-lihat pakaian yang sangat bagus. Aku melihat ke arah laki-laki kuning tersebut. Lalu, laki-laki kuning tersebut berkata, "Pilihlah yang kausuka_-ssu_. Nanti aku yang bayar." Aku sempat ragu, tapi tatapan matanya menyakinkan bahwa aku harus memilih pakaian yang kusuka dan dia akan membayarnya.

Aku melihat sebuah _dress _selutut berwarna _pastel pink _dengan renda-renda di bawahnya. Sepertinya _dress _tersebut bagus sekali, aku jadi pingin.

"Menurutku kau cocok memakai _dress _tersebut kok_-ssu_," kata laki-laki kuning tersebut tiba-tiba. Aku lalu mengangguk kecil dan segera pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Setelah itu aku mengganti pakaianku di tempat mengganti pakaian. Aku lalu keluar dan melihat laki-laki kuning tersebut dikejar-kejar banyak orang. Heh? Aku jadi malas untuk mendekatinya.

"Hei, ayo kita kabur!" Tuh 'kan, aku juga ikut ditarik oleh laki-laki kuning tersebut. Aku dan dia berlari dengan sangat cepat dan aku melihat ada belokan gang kecil, dengan cepat aku menunjuk ke arah gang kecil tersebut dan laki-laki kuning tersebut segera berbelok dari kejaran banyak orang-orang tersebut.

"Fuuh, hampir saja ya_-ssu_. Oh ya, namamu siapa? Namaku Kise Ryouta, _yoroshiku_!" kata laki-laki kuning tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kise Ryouta. Oh, jadi namanya Kise Ryouta ya …

Tunggu …

Kise Ryouta … Hah?! Apa dia Kise Ryouta si model terkenal itu?! Pantas saja dia tadi dikejar-kejar banyak orang yang pasti merupakan fans-fansnya.

"Halo? Apakah masih ada orang?" Aku kemudian tersadar dari lamunanku ketika melihat tangannya mengibas-ngibas wajahku. Aku menjawab pertanyaannya, "Namaku Kagamine Rin."

Kise tersenyum senang, "Baiklah! Salam kenal Rincchi!" Heh? Kenapa dia seenaknya mengubah nama orang? Dan apa-apaan dia itu? Memanggil nama kecilku padahal baru saja aku mengenalnya.

"Jangan panggil nama kecilku, brengsek!" ujarku dengan keras yang membuat Kise terkaget-kaget sedikit.

"Eeh? Memangnya kenapa_-ssu_? Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Kekanak-kanakan sekali orang ini. Kelas berapa sih dia? "Kita 'kan teman_-ssu_."

Teman. Cuih, kata itu lagi. Selama-lamanya aku tidak akan menjadikan laki-laki di depanku ini teman. Untuk apa? Pasti dia akan meninggalkanku. Ya 'kan? Semua orang pasti begitu.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadikanmu teman?" tanyaku ketus. Kulihat dia jadi sedikit pundung, "_Hidoi-ssu_, Rincchi. Jahat sekali kau..." Aku memalingkan wajahnya dan segera berlari pergi dari hadapannya.

"Eeh, tunggu Rincchi—" terlambat. Kise sudah melihat Rin pergi dan Kise melihat ada yang terjatuh. Kise lalu mengambilnya, _handphone _Rin.

"Duuh~ Bagaimana aku mengembalikannya kepada Rincchi_-ssu_?"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di apartemenku. Baguslah! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan laki-laki kuning yang bernama Kise Ryouta tadi. Aku mengganti _dress _yang kupakai menjadi pakaian rumah. Di apartemen ini aku tinggal sendiri, kedua orang tuaku juga sudah tiada. Aku sendirian, tanpa teman. Ah, masa bodohlah, siapa juga yang mau teman.

Kemudian aku memasak _ramen _untuk diriku sendiri, kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Berarti sudah saatnya aku makan malam, untung saja aku mempunyai persediaan makanan.

"Nah, sebentar lagi selesai." Aku memasukkan mie ke dalam mangkuk, lalu kutambahkan kuah dan beberapa bumbu-bumbu untuk menyedapkan rasa _ramen_nya. Tak lupa aku mengambil buah jeruk untuk mencuci mulutku.

Setelah _ramen_ yang kubuat jadi, aku langsung memakannya. Aku kembali mengingat saat Kise menumpahkan es krimnya ke seragam sekolahku yang membuat dia harus membelikan pakaian yang aku suka sebagai gantinya. Dan aku juga mengingat lagi, betapa cerianya Kise.

Apakah mungkin dia teman yang baik?

Tidak-tidak, terakhir aku berteman dengan gadis bernama Nakajima Gumi, dia langsung meninggalkanku dan memilih bersama dengan teman barunya, Hatsune Miku. Si brengsek Nakajima itu berkata bahwa aku sudah tidak berguna lagi, aku langsung sakit hati saat itu. Dan kuputuskan tidak akan berteman dengan siapa pun lagi.

Aku melihat isi tasku dan … eh? Ke mana _handphone_ku? Aku mengobrak-abrik isi tasku tapi hasilnya nihil. Apakah mungkin _handphone_ku terjatuh? Ini benar-benar gawat, _handphone_ku itu salah satu benda kesayanganku.

"Bagaimana ini …?" Aku mengigit bawah bibirku, aku langsung putus asa. Tapi kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan _ramen_ku dulu.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Kise POV

Aku pulang ke apartemenku dan melihat tetanggaku duduk di sofa sambil melihat majalah porno kesayangannya.

"Yo, Kise. Kau lama sekali pulangnya." kata laki-laki berambut _navy blue_, ya dia Aomine Daiki, teman seatapku.

Aku menghela nafas lalu menaruh tasku di sembarang tempat. "Ya Aominecchi. Banyak pekerjaan tadi_-ssu_. Aku juga bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang agak aneh."

"Gadis? Apakah dadanya besar?" tanya Aominecchi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Apakah mungkin aku harus memanggil Momoicchi supaya dapat memukulnya dengan kencang? Aku jawab saja, "Tidak."

"Hah, kalau tidak besar jadi membosankan. Kau ngapain bersama dengan gadis itu?" tanya Aominecchi. Aku langsung duduk di sebelah Aominecchi lalu menjawab, "Aku tadi menumpahkan es krimku ke seragamnya_-ssu_."

"Oh, itu sangat buruk." komentar Aominecchi. Aku langsung memukul kepalanya. "Setidaknya dengarkan orang berbicara dulu sampai habis_-ssu_!" Aominecchi cuek-cuek saja, seperti dia lebih memilih melihat majalah Horikita Mai miliknya.

"Lalu aku membelikannya sebuah pakaian. Lalu terakhir dia langsung meninggalkanku dan menjatuhkan _handphone_nya_-ssu_," Aominecchi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aominecchi berkata, "Kesan pertamamu dengan perempuan buruk sekali, Kise. Hahaha."

"Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu_! Biarlah, tapi aku bilang Rincchi gadis yang cukup menarik." ucapku sambil melihat-lihat isi _handphone_nya, siapa tahu ada data di mana ia bersekolah dan aku bisa mengembalikan _handphone_nya. Aku menelusuri tiap isi _handphone_nya, dan kemudian berakhir melihat di memonya.

"Kise, melihat isi privasi dari _handphone _seorang gadis itu tidak baik loh," kata Aominecchi. Aku menjawabnya, "Aku tahu." Aku menghiraukan perkataan Aominecchi selanjutnya. Aku harus menemukan tempat Rincchi bersekolah supaya aku bisa mengembalikannya.

"Eh?" Mataku membulat melihat beberapa baris kata-kata yang menurutku sangat dingin. "Jadi Rincchi …"

"Ada apa, Kise?" tanya Aominecchi kepadaku. Aku menunjukkan isi memo-memo Rincchi kepada Aominecchi. Aominecchi menunjukkan respon sama sepertiku; terkejut.

"Jadi gadis itu …"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Rin POV

Aku langsung pergi ke sekolah, walau di pikiranku hanya tentang _handphone_ku yang hilang. Nanti aku harus mencarinya ke tempat yang kemarin sudah kulewati.

Saat aku sampai di sekolah, sapaan-sapaan ditujukan kepadaku. Aku tahu mereka berbohong, aku sudah kenal sifat-sifat mereka dengan jelas. Tukang tikung, suka menuding orang lain, sok berkuasa, penjilat, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dan dimulailah hari-hariku yang membosankan ini. Aku berharap semoga pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan ini cepat selesai!

"Kagamine-san! Coba kerjakan nomor 2 halaman 58!" perintah Kiyoteru-sensei kepadaku. Aku langsung berjalan ke depan untuk mengerjakannya, aku tahu banyak orang yang menatapku tidak suka gara-gara aku pintar. Apa salahnya menjadi orang pintar? Bukankah mereka bisa berusaha dengan belajar untuk menjadi pintar juga? Kenapa mesti iri? Ah, aku tidak tahu jalan isi pikiran manusia-manusia bodoh tersebut.

Sreet Sreet...

Aku terus menulis jawabannya. Setelah itu aku langsung duduk, aku juga melihat Nakajima Gumi sialan itu menatap ke arahku.

"Hei Kagamine Rin! Jangan pikir kau pintar lalu bisa berlagak seperti itu ya!" teriak Nakajima sialan itu kepadaku. Aku juga membalas menatapnya dengan dingin. Kaukira aku takut, huh?

"Oh ya, **nona** Nakajima? Coba lihatlah dirimu sendiri dulu. Kau yang berlagak, berlagak cantik, heh? Intropeksi dirimu sendiri sebelum berkata kepada orang lain, **nona **Nakajima." Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, Nakajima sialan itu langsung bungkam kemudian mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepadaku dan ada Hatsune sialan di sampingnya. Tuh 'kan, kalau mau adu mulut, lihat dulu orangnya.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah …

.

.

.

"Kagamine!" Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada Nakajima sialan, Hatsune sialan, dan juga geng-gengnya. Mereka ingin menantangku apa lagi, hm?

"Apa?" tanyaku dingin. Aku sengaja supaya membuat Nakajima sialan itu makin kesal denganku. Hah! Siapa takut.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah! Asal kautahu ya, kau jangan mencari perhatian di hadapan guru-guru! Kau itu benar-benar membuatku muak! Gayamu dan tingkahmu yang sok-sok'an itu! Enyahlah dari sini!" Nakajima sialan itu membuat gertakan rupanya.

Aku membalas dengan nada datar dan dingin, "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganmu? Kau siapanya aku? Terserah aku mau ngapain di hadapan para guru-guru. Ribet 'ya? Iya, emang."

Kulihat Nakajima sialan itu makin menggeram. "Sudah! Hajar saja Kagamine itu!" Lalu anak-anak buahnya (sepertinya) langsung memegang tanganku dan langsung memukul perutku.

"Ukh," rintihku. Pukulannya bukan main-main, ini sangat kencang sekali. Mereka terus memukulku dan menendangku. Bahkan Hatsune sialan itu juga memukulku menggunakan tongkat baseball.

"Heaa, rasakan ini Kagamine!" Nakajima sialan itu pun memasang kuda-kuda untuk memukulku, aku memasang kesadaranku dengan kuat-kuat, tapi rasanya seluruh tubuhku jadi lemas.

"Hei, menganiaya orang lain itu tidak baik loh_-ssu_." Eh? Suara itu 'kan... Aku melihat laki-laki kuning yang kutemukan kemarin itu menahan serangan Nakajima sialan itu, bagaimana caranya laki-laki itu bisa ke sekolahku?

"K—kise-kun …" gumamku dengan pelan sambil menahan sakit. Nakajima sialan itu terlihat ketakutan bersama dengan anak-anak buahnya dan Hatsune sialan. Aku juga melihat Nakajima sialan itu langsung lari dari tempatku.

"Rincchi, kautidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Kise-kun dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya. Huh, dalam hal ini masih saja dia bertingkah bodoh.

Aku menjawab dengan ketus, "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Aku terluka begini!" Kulihat Kise-kun tertawa, heh, apa yang lucu laki-laki kuning?!

"Rincchi lucu kalau sedang marah_-ssu_. Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikan _handphone_mu_-ssu_. Kemarin terjatuh." katanya sambil menyodorkan _handphone _berwarna kuning dengan gantungan kunci jeruk. Ah! Itu 'kan _handphone_ku! Aku langsung menarik _handphone_ku dari tangan Kise-kun.

"Huh, untung saja tidak hilang," ucapku sambil mengelus-elus _handphone_ku. Lalu kurasakan ada kain-kain yang mengikat kakiku, dan eh! Kulihat Kise-kun sedang mengikat sebuah kain ke kakiku.

"Kaki Rincchi berdarah_-ssu_. Aku cuma ingin menghentikan pendarahannya_-ssu_." kata Kise-kun. Lalu Kise-kun membantuku untuk berjalan dan duduk di kursi terdekat. Setelah aku duduk, kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Hei Rincchi, apakah kaumasih berpikir bahwa aku bukan temanmu_-ssu_?" Aku terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Kise-kun. Apakah aku sudah boleh mempercayai Kise-kun?

"Hm, kurasa tidak." jawabku singkat. "Lagipula kau sudah banyak menolongku. Kurasa aku sudah bisa mempercayaimu sedikit. Bukan berarti aku mau mempercayaimu 100% ya!"

Kise-kun terkikik kecil. "Rincchi _tsundere_. Kau mirip salah satu temanku_-ssu_. Dan aku juga senang kalau Rincchi bisa mempercayaiku walaupun presentasenya kecil." Aku tidak menjawab lagi.

"Sebenarnya realita itu adalah tempat kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya." Kata-kata Kise-kun membuatku tertarik. Apakah benar itu?

Aku menjawab, "Semua orang di dunia ini jahat. Tidak ada yang baik." Kise-kun lalu menghadap ke arahku dan berkata, "Apakah kauyakin, Rincchi?"

"Eh?" Aku tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Kise-kun kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tidak semua orang di dunia ini jahat, Rincchi. Kau hanya perlu tahu alasan kenapa mereka bisa melakukan kejahatan_-ssu_. Semua tindakan pasti mempunyai alasan, dan bahkan banyak orang yang tidak tahu bahwa orang yang menyayanginya berada di dekatnya saat ini."

Aku terlonjak kaget dan melihat ke arah Kise-kun yang sedang tersenyum. "J—jadi…"

"Yap~ Kaubenar, Rincchi. Semua orang pernah kehilangan, tidak ada yang tidak pernah. Tapi bukan berarti kehilangan tersebut membuat dirimu tambah buruk, tetapi itu menjadi pelajaran agar orang tersebut bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi di masa depan. Jangan pernah terpuruk terhadap masa lalu, kita harus mencoba keluar dari masa lalu dan melangkah menuju masa depan_-ssu_." kata Kise-kun yang membuatku terdiam. Jadi, apakah aku salah menilai dunia ini?

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari realita_-ssu_. Rincchi tidak boleh terpuruk lagi ya, aku akan selalu jadi teman Rincchi kok." Tanpa terasa air mataku keluar, aku menangis dalam pelukan Kise-kun. Orang yang paling menyayangiku, orang yang paling mengertiku, hanyalah Kise-kun.

"Kise-kun, terima kasih. Aku jadi tahu arti tentang realita ini!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kise-kun juga membalas senyumanku, "Ya, Rincchi. Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, aku bersekolah di Kaijou High School."

"Begitu ya. Kapan-kapan aku mampir ke sana." kataku diselingi dengan tawa. Kemudian Kise-kun langsung menjawab, "Aneh kalau seorang gadis berkunjung ke sekolah laki-laki. Harusnya laki-laki yang berkunjung ke sekolah seorang gadis."

Aku langsung terdiam. Kemudian berdiri dan berlari ke luar sekolah, "Baiklah~ Sampai ketemu lagi, Kise-kun~!"

Kise tersenyum. Aku juga tersenyum. Akhirnya aku mendapat teman.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Rincchi! Di sini! Sini!" teriak laki-laki berambut kuning cerah dengan iris senada. Laki-laki yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu sedang bersandar di dinding taman.

"Ah, ya. Tunggu sebentar." gadis berambut _honey-blonde _yang dipanggil Kise tadi berjalan menuju ke arahnya sambil menyelip karena banyaknya orang di sana. Gadis itu bernama Kagamine Rin.

"Ara, Rincchi lama_-ssu_. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi," ucap Kise dengan nada khas kekanak-kanakannya. Rin tertawa kecil, "Maaf deh Ryouta-kun."

"Rincchi memanggil nama kecilku_-ssu_!" Sepertinya Kise terkejut karena Rin memanggil nama kecilnya. Rin tertawa kecil, "Biarin! Kan Ryouta-kun juga memanggil nama kecilku!"

"Terserah deh~ Ayo jalan~" Kise dan Rin langsung berjalan bersama mengelilingi taman tersebut.

.

.

.

_Kadang orang yang menyayangimu itu tidak jauh dari dirimu. _

.

.

.

Owari!

Nee, akhirnya Rei bisa buat Kise Ryouta dan Kagamine Rin barengan. Dan kali ini Rei langsung nge-ship Kise sama Rin. Warna rambut sama, marganya sama-sama depannya 'K' dan nama kecilnya sama-sama depannya 'R'. Udah identik banget XD

Oke, Rei menerima kritik, saran, dan flame.

Mind to review?


End file.
